My Aoi
by Kiyamasho
Summary: COMPLETE Aoi returns to the Sohma home after a deep betrayal. arriving she is surprised to find Tohru Honda knows the secret, Hatori married, and a certain Dog looking better than ever. But then tragedy strikes once more leaving Aoi confused and angry.
1. Chapter 1

Unknown POV 

My heart was broken. It doesn't take a lot to break a heart you know. All you need is a boyfriend, a best friend and of course betrayal. And to top it all off I'm lost in on the streets after being chased by a huge dog. I sit down, lean against a building, and begin to think about the betrayal. Of course I'd get my revenge and of course I'd find the man of my dreams. But I'd have to get un lost first. As I sat there I remembered my life…

As a child I led a simple and happy life, made up of many rules. To me many of the rules seemed stupid, often unnecessary. For instance rule number one: never ever bother Akito. Akito was a 5th cousin of mine, only two years younger than me. His strain of the family is Sohma through and through. His great-great-great-great grandfather was the very first Sohma. Because of this Akito was going to be the next head of the family. Big whoop. There were a few more rules involving Akito but it doesn't matter. But of course there were a few important rules too; such as Never ever, ever, ever hug someone who wasn't like me.

Let me explain; a while ago when I was…hmm…about four years old, daddy explained to me, with puppets, that certain members of our family were touched, or cursed in plain every day language. We cursed ones were not able to hug normal people because we would turn into animals, not just any animals, animals from the Chinese zodiac. Not being able to hug daddy was a problem with me but I soon got over it when I found out I could hug a few of my other male cousins without a problem. Specifically I could hug Shii-chan, Aaya-san, and Haa-kun1. The three of them were barely related to me, never mind the fact we all had the same last name, but they, I discovered, were also touched. Shii-chan by the dog, Aaya-san by the snake, and Haa-kun by the dragon.

The four of us were all around the same age so I often spent time with them. Although they often shunned me, we got on reasonably well. Especially Shii-chan and me. So basically I was pretty happy. Every thing changed however when I turned 10. Mom died and dad killed himself. I was devastated. It seemed to me that the whole world was against me. I became a shell. I wouldn't speak to any one not even Shii-chan.

For the next 8 years I went through my life like a zombie barely noticing anything. I barely noticed when Ayame's brother was born or any other of the children for that matter. I did notice however when one little boy was born- I can't for the life of me remember his name- the baby was touched by the same animal as me! I was worried at first. Aren't there supposed to be only one of each of the animals? I stopped worrying when my grandma explained to me that my animal was different. It was normal for my animal to touch one or two people. I soon fell back into my shell routine.

Then it happened. I discovered art. It was wonderful. I painted and sketched and drew. I never grew tired of it. Gradually I began to smile again and laugh. My grades in school improved and I won a scholarship to one of the best art collages in Asia. With Akito's permission I soon had my bags packed and I left. After my first year I had a boyfriend and friends to hang out with. Finally 3 years later I graduated at the top of my class. I felt as if I were on top of the world. I felt that way for the next 4 years. My paintings sold and my boyfriend found a respectable job nearby.

My boyfriend, Gerry, was American. He was kind and gentle. When he found out about my curse it didn't matter to him. He loved me he said. I foolishly believed him. Then 3 days ago the betrayal happened. My thick charcoal colored hair turned white that night, from the stress, hurt, anger, and shame. I immediately left that hellhole and came back to my hometown.

So here I am now sitting on the ground. I probably look like a hobo. It was snowing and I didn't have a jacket. I was feeling numb. I couldn't feel my hands. I looked down and smiled sadly. All I wanted to do was go home… black touched the edges of my vision. With blurry vision I noticed feet running towards me. I could barely feel the hands lifting me up. My eyes closed, I forced them open. Three people were lifting me up. Two of them looked vaguely familiar. One of them asked gently if I was all right. I nodded and blanked out.

**3 days later **

"Umph…" I sat up slowly. Where was I? What happened? I noticed I was in a huge bed. The room was plain but livable. I slipped out of bed and nearly fell over. My legs wobbled slightly but I remained standing. Seeing a mirror I noticed I was wearing a clean kimono and my hair was only a little messy. I saw a brush and began to use it. As I pulled the brush through my hair I had to admit my hair looked okay. My hair was still thick and soft. And I still had my looks. My white hair did nothing to change that. I finished my task and set the brush down.

I was about to leave the room when a teenage girl came in. she looked startled when she saw me. "Oh! You're awake! I'm sorry to have disturbed you. Would you like anything?" I smiled shyly but did not reply. It was best if I keep my mouth shut. We Sohmas were very private. Well… me at least. She looked at me concerned. "Y-you can't speak?" I nodded. She smiled. "Well that's alright! A friend of mine couldn't speak at all either. Why don't you come with me? I'll get you something to eat. And I'm sure Shigure–san would like to meet you also. He thinks that you're a high school girl. Oh and my name is Tohru Honda. " She giggled slightly. I smiled distractedly. **–Shigure-san? This guy has the same name as Shii-chan! –**

Honda-san led me down the stairs and I saw an orange haired boy napping on the couch. Honda-san noticed me looking at him and said, "That's Kyo-kun. It's a rainy day so he's taking a nap." I nodded and felt sleepy myself. It had to be the rain… I shook my head and continued after Honda-san. We entered the kitchen and I saw two guys sitting at a table. One of them had silver hair and looked extremely familiar. The other guy had dark brown hair and had his back to me. The silver haired boy smiled softly. "Hello Tohru-san. Hello…?" his voice trailed off and the brown haired man turned around and gasped.

"Aoi-chan?"

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** **Lol this was chappie one of…._ My Aoi_! Yes I know, the title is really cheapy so if anyone has n e suggestions? _Hint hint…_ so as u people may have noticed this is a Shigure/OC fic! Lol but…like I said in the summery, this is a sequel to _Project K.W. _so if u guys haven't read it…then why r u here: ) love ya!**

1 Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori Sohma


	2. Chapter 2

**3 days later **

"Umph…" I sat up slowly. Where was I? What happened? I noticed I was in a huge bed. The room was plain but livable. I slipped out of bed and nearly fell over. My legs wobbled slightly but I remained standing. Seeing a mirror I noticed I was wearing clean pajamas and my hair was only a little messy. I saw a brush and began to use it. As I pulled the brush through my hair I had to admit my hair looked okay. My hair was still thick and soft. And I still had my looks. My white hair did nothing to change that. I finished my task and set the brush down.

I was about to leave the room when a teenage girl came in. she looked startled when she saw me. "Oh! You're awake! I'm sorry to have disturbed you. Would you like anything?" I smiled shyly but did not reply. It was best if I keep my mouth shut. We Sohmas were very private. Well… me at least. She looked at me concerned. "Y-you can't speak?" I nodded. She smiled. "Well that's alright! A friend of mine couldn't speak at all either. Why don't you come with me? I'll get you something to eat. And I'm sure Shigure –san would like to meet you also. He thinks that you're a high school girl. Oh and my name is Tohru Honda. " She giggled slightly. I smiled distractedly. **–Shigure-san? This guy has the same name as Shii-chan! –**

Honda-san led me down the stairs and I saw an orange haired boy napping on the couch. Honda-san noticed me looking at him and said, "That's Kyo-kun. It's a rainy day so he's taking a nap." I nodded and felt sleepy myself. It had to be the rain… I shook my head and continued after Honda-san. We entered the kitchen and I saw two guys sitting at a table. One of them had silver hair and looked extremely familiar. the other guy had dark brown hair and had his back to me. The silver haired boy smiled softly. "Hello Tohru-san. Hello…?" his voice trailed off and the brown haired man turned around and gasped.

"Aoi-chan?" Aoi's POV 

I felt myself gasp. "S-Shigure-kun! You live here?" he nodded. "Yes. Yes I do. I haven't seen you since New Years. What are you doing here?" I shrugged. "I don't know you tell me. I got lost looking for the main house. I-I think I passed out." Before Shigure could reply Tohru said, "Pardon me for interrupting but are you a Sohma?" I nodded and smiled. "Yes. My name is Aoi Sohma. I'm pleased to meet you." Honda smiled back. "I'm pleased to meet you also. Is there any thing you'd like for dinner?" I thought for a moment before saying, "Could you make ongiri?" she nodded.

Shigure's POV 

I watched Aoi talked to Tohru and wondered what she was doing here. She had hated living in the main house ever since I can remember. When she moved out she only came back to visit at New Years. And her hair! The last time I saw her hair it was jet black. Now it was stark white. I cleared my throat and both women looked at me. "Tohru if you don't mind I'm going to kidnap Aoi and take her to my torture chamber." Tohru-kun's eyes widened. "Y-you have a _torture chamber!_" I laughed. "Of course I do! What kind of novelist would I be without a torture chamber?"

At that moment Kyo walked into the room. I grabbed Aoi's arm and propelled her out of the room. When we reached my room I locked the door behind me and said, "Now I have you all to myself. You're a little older than a high school girl but I'm flexible." She picked up a shoe and threw it at me. Laughing she said, "I'm not old you moron! Your eyesight is just bad. By the way, nice torture chamber. Is this the electric chair?" she sat down in my chair. "Aoi…what are doing here? You hate it here." To my surprise she paled and tears filled her eyes.

"Oh Shigure it's horrible. B-but I can't tell you!" she dissolved into tears. I was at her side before you could say Supercallafragelisticexpealidocius1. I rubbed her back and she leaned her head against my shoulder. She sniffed and then looked up. "Shigure I need you to do me a favor." I grinned. "Of course! If you want I could rent a room at the nearest hotel and the two of us could run away to fulfill our fantasies." She punched me. "Your so lewd Shigure! I was going to say I need you to take me to the main house so I can pay my respects to Akito." I sighed and nodded. "Fine. I'll take you. When do you want to go?" she thought for a moment before saying, "How about now?" I sighed again. "I suppose I can take out time form my busy schedule and take you."

She hugged me. "Thanks Shigure. You're the best." I hugged her back. "Of course I'm the best. I'm Shigure Sohma!" she laughed. "Alrighty then let's go."

Aoi's POV 

I bowed down low and said, "Hello Akito-san. It's so good to see you again." He nodded. "Tell me Aoi, what brings you here?" he gestured for me to sit. I knelt before him. "I came to see you Akito-san." he replied dryly, "Obviously since your sitting here before me. So tell me what do you want? Lately you guys all want something from me."

I rolled my eyes. "Forgive me for saying this but you, Akito-san, are very dramatic. If you weren't the head of the family you could have been a great actor. But no Akito-san, I'm not here to weed money out of you. I'm here to tell you that I'm moving back." He nodded his** (b.t.w. in my fanfics Akito-san will always be a boy.)** approval. "Good. It's about time you came back. Since you have no place to live you can live with Shigure. _Tohru-kun_ should have a chaperone in that house of men."

I blinked. "O-ok. I can live with that. Oh! By the way…I've been meaning to ask if Honda-san knows about the curse." He nodded. "Yes she does. I allowed her to retain her memories." I nodded in turn and then said, "Alright Akito-san. I have to go. Would you like me to visit you later?" "Come in two weeks. It would bring me great pleasure. I've been lenient lately but if anything foolish happens you will be punished. " I stood and bowed. "Good-bye Akito-san."

Shigure was waiting for me outside the door. I smiled and said, "Well I suppose you'd like to know what he said?" he nodded. "Well I'm not going to tell you. You'll just have to wait." He pouted slightly. "Wait? Why! It's not fair. After all I've done for you. Your just as bad as Hatori."

I grinned. "Now that you've mentioned it, I haven't seen him in awhile. I demand that you take me to go visit him." Shigure sniffed. "Your so cruel to me. The only person who truly loves me is Ayame and he loves Hatori more than me." I rolled my eyes. "Get used to it. Is this his house?" he nodded and knocked on the door. A few minutes later a green haired woman opened the door. Her face brightened when she saw Shigure. "Shii-kun! What are you doing here? And who's this?"

Shigure grinned. "Hello Kawana. This is Aoi Sohma. We came to see Hatori. Can we come in?" she smiled. "Of course. Let me go get him." She led us inside before taking off. When she left I whispered, "Who is that?" Shigure whispered back, "That's Kawana. She..." Nothing more could be said because at that moment Kawana appeared with Hatori.

Hatori stopped short when he saw me. "A-Aoi-kun? What happened to your hair!" I smiled. "Hello Haa-kun. It's been a while. Hasn't it?" he frowned. "You still haven't answered my question. What happened to your hair?" I smiled. "I'll tell you in a bit. Kawana-san, why don't we go make some tea?" the two of us took off and left Shigure and Hatori standing at the entry.

Kawana's POV 

When we reached the kitchen Aoi-kun turned to me and said, "Hello. I'm Aoi Sohma. Shigure, Hatori and I grew up together. You are…?" I raised an eyebrow. "I'm Kawana Sohma. I've known Hatori and Shigure for several months. She smiled. I smiled back. She was weird… "Right. Anyways Aoi-kun, tell me a little about yourself." She took a deep breath. "Well I've lived here my whole life until I started collage. I moved away, got a boyfriend, graduated, moved in with said boyfriend, found out on Friday that he was cheating on me, came back here, and forced Shigure at gun point to bring me here."

Like I said she was weird. "That's…er…interesting. Ummm…I tell you a little about myself. I'm Tohru-kun's sister. A few months ago I came to visit her and met Hatori and Shigure. To make a long-and I mean long-story short Akito allowed me to move in with Hatori and he allowed us to get hitched!" Aoi's mouth dropped open as she turned to stare wide-eyed at the green haired woman. "M-married? Your joking right? Akito wont even allow outsiders to look at Kureno-kun but he allowed you to marry Hatori-chan!"

I smirked slightly at her statement and said smugly, "Well, let's just say that Akito owed me." Aoi shook her head and her white curls bounced slightly. However, before she could speak the kitchen door swung open.

**Yeah! I finished this chappie! Yippie! Yahoo! N e ways I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

1 Sorry I don't know how to spell it!


	3. Chapter 3

Aoi's POV 

At that precise moment Shigure and Hatori walked in. Shigure raised an eyebrow. Turning to Hatori he said dryly, "See Hatori? I was right. They were gossiping. It's just like women to leave their respected boyfriends waiting in the living room, dying of thirst."

I snorted. "Right Shigure. Your statement might have been true except for one small detail." He looked surprised. "Really? What?" I replied dryly. "I'm not your girlfriend." He pouted slightly, "Don't say things like that! I thought you were in love with my wonderful novelist ability." I nodded. "Of course I am and I have an Aunt Mary who raises flying cows for a living." His face fell and Kawana giggled. "Finally! Another female other than myself who enjoys putting Shigure into his place." I rolled my eyes. "So you agree to huh…? Well anyways Shigure and I had better be going. I'll come over later Kawana. That way we could finish our conversation."

About 20 minutes later when Shigure and I had had almost reached the house when I stopped. I turned to Shigure and hugged him. "Shii-kun, I feel bad for you." He looked down at me startled. "Because?" I smiled wickedly at him. "Because I'm going to beat you back to the house and tear down your torture chamber!" I laughed derisively at him and tore down the sidewalk.

We ran the rest of the way home, Shigure right behind me. I was nearly to the house when my heart stopped. Shigure nearly crashed into me. I didn't hear him ask me if I was all right. All I could see was Tohru-chan, talking to a very familiar redhead and a very familiar blonde. Suddenly Tohru pointed in my direction and the couple turned. They both smiled and walked up to me. "Hello Aoi-kun." Said one. I managed to reply stiffly, "Hello Gerry-san."

The redhead beside him smiled, flashing her white, white teeth. "Aoi-kun! It's so good to see you! Is this your new boyfriend?" I smiled stiffly. I had nearly forgotten that Shigure was there. Glancing at him I made a split second decision. Grabbing his hand I held it and said 'humbly', " Why yes he is! Gerry Hinkle, Io Hunter, May I present to you Shigure Sohma; my new boyfriend? Shii-chan, Gerry-san and Io-san studied with me at my collage." The three bowed to each other and Shigure squeezed my hand, hard, very, very hard.

Gerry smiled pleasantly. Wrapping an arm around Io he said, "I bet your wondering why were here. Io and I were in the area and we decided to drop by and visit. I was wondering, would you two like to join us for dinner tonight?" I was about to gracefully decline but Shigure beat me to it. "Of course we'd like to have dinner with you two. I'd be delighted to get to know Aoi-chan's friends. You can pick us up at 7 sharp. Now if you'll excuse us." We said our goodbyes and Shigure dragged me into the house.

The moment we reached inside Tohru was there to greet us. "Hello Shigure-san, Aoi-chan, what would you like for dinner?" Shigure smiled grimly. "Don't worry about us Tohru-chan. Aoi and I are going out to eat. Where are Yuki and Kyo?" Tohru gave her usual smile and replied, "Yuki-kun is at the secret base and Kyo is in his room." Shigure nodded. "That's good. It's 6 o'clock so I'm going to help Aoi get ready. Come Aoi back to my torture chamber." He dragged me off to his room.

Shigure's POV 

I seated Aoi on my bed and said, in what I hoped was a stern voice, "Who the heck are those two? And when did you and I become an 'item'?" Aoi hung her head and said softly, "I'm sorry Shii-chan. Let me explain everything to you. A few years ago I met this one American guy and began seeing him. I graduated, we moved in with each other, blah, blah, and blah. So any ways, last Friday I discovered him making out with one of my best friends at the park. I broke up with him on the spot and came back home. I got lost and you guys found me." I let out a snort. "So that blonde guy was your ex? I must say, Americans aren't that good looking." She rolled her eyes at me before snapping, "Yeah well thanks to you we have to have dinner with those idiots." I grinned. "Think about it Aoi, with me as your 'boyfriend', the two of us could make him so jealous he'd turn green." She smiled but then frowned. "Shigure, I have no clothes. Only this-this kimono. Which by the way is very pretty."

I smirked. "My darling Aoi-chan; behold! I give thee…" I threw open my closet and I herd her sharp intake of breath. One half of the closet was filled with women's kimonos. I watched silently as she pulled them out and examined them. Finally I heard her squeal and she pulled out a delicate beige kimono. The designs were in a jade green and the obi was dark brown. She said, "I'm taking this one. By the way Shigure, these wouldn't happen to be for high school girls, would they?" I gave her a look of mock shock. "High school girls? Were ever did you get that idea? No if you don't hurry we'll be late."

30 min. later I was sitting on the couch talking with Gerry and Io waiting for Aoi to come down. In one lapse of silence Io said suddenly, "Sohma…you and Aoi share the same last name, no?" I nodded and smiled pleasantly. "Yes, we do; we're cousins." Io opened her mouth in shock but before she or Gerry could speak, Aoi slowly descended the stairs.

I felt my own mouth drop. She was, if I do say so myself, a vision of beauty. Her curly hair was usually worn down but now she had it swept up, in a bun. Her kimono fit her well except for the top. It was tight, but considering the fact that it had been made for a high school girl, it fit fine. When she saw Gerry and Io she gave a tight smile and murmured, "My apologies for keeping you all waiting. Tohru…?" she turned to talk to the girl. "Shii-chan and I will be back late. There will be no need for you to stay up and wait for us. You should get some rest." Turning back to us she said politely, "Shall we be going now?"

Aoi turned to leave but I caught her hand and pulled her close to me. Scrutinizing her I said, in what I hoped to be a lover's admiring tone, "My dear cousin, with you at my side, I shall never need any thing else. Come now, let us leave and partake of the food I envision." I didn't have to turn around to know that Io and Gerry were staring at me in shock. Aoi rolled her eyes slightly. In a mocking voice she said, "Ah yes cousin, I am anxious to dine with you to night. I am feeling quit naughty…" her voice trailed off and she slid a hand up my arm.

I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by Gerry clearing his throat. "Ahem! I'm sorry to interrupt but shouldn't we be leaving?" Aoi nodded and said sweetly, "But of course. Shall we?" she placed her hand in the crook of my arm and I swept her out the door.

After locking the house Aoi and I started towards our- I mean my- car. But before we could enter Gerry said quickly, "Shigure-san, why don't we all go in my car?" Aoi frowned but turned silently towards their car. Ten min. later found us driving down the road with me and Aoi-chan sitting comfortably in the back seat. "So how long have you to known each other?" Io turned slightly. Aoi smiled. "Shii-chan and I have known each other since the day we were born. We grew up at the same house."

Io's eyes narrowed. "So you guys are cousins. How sickening." Aoi sniffed. "How sad Shii-chan. She calls me sickening because I fell in love with my cousin who is an honorable man. She herself is sickening because she stole her love from someone else." I nodded. "Very true Aoi-chan. But you can't possibly expect for people like them to understand. After all ours is an arranged marriage."

Aoi nodded before snarling, "To true dear cousin. After all, thanks to this arranged marriage I wont be forced to pine for old loves that don't even know what they want." Her words hit bull's eye. Gerry slammed down on the brakes. Turning around he snarled back, "What was that supposed to mean? If it weren't for me you wouldn't have even found that job that you had. Besides we broke up because we had differences. Major ones." Aoi scowled. "Major you say? I should say so. After all I never even thought about cheating on you. But you cheated on me several times. You know what? I'm out of here." She opened the door to the car and jumped out.

I smiled pleasantly at the two in the front seat before jumping out myself.

**Bwahaha! I love Aoi… she's like me only Japanese. N e ways I hope everyone hated Gerry and Io as much as I did! They're so snobby thinking that they can just show up on Shii-chan's doorstep like that. How rude. : )**


	4. Chapter 4

Aoi's POV 

I stalked down the road in silence not really sure where I was even going. A soft touch on my arm made me stop. "Are you okay?" Shigure's soft voice floated in the night. I stopped and took in a deep breath. "No not really. That Gerry pisses me off. I gave him so many chances. I-" I stopped short when I herd a branch snap. I spun towards the noise and breathed a sigh of relief. It was only three kittens. They run up to me eagerly. I laughed and scooped them up into my arms. Shigure cracked a smile. "So, cats still come to you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Of course they do. I was cursed by the-" I stopped short when one of the kittens leaped through the air and landed on Shigure. It scratched him across the face. Pulling it off of him I saw two thin lines of blood. "For shame Aoi. No need to turn your cat posse against me! I already knew you didn't like me." I shooed the kittens away and punched Shigure in the arm. "Your to dramatic for your own good Shii-kun. You're nearly as bad as Aya-kun. So what should we do now? Go back home?"

He shrugged. "I suppose. Maybe we can get Tohru to cook something for us." He finished wiping his face with handkerchief I had given him. I sighed. "Let me put some lip gloss on. Then we can leave." He rolled his eyes and mumbled something incoherently about woman as I rolled gloss on my lips. As I was putting it away I sneezed and dropped it. I cursed out loud. "Shoot. Stupid lip-gloss. I'm always dropping the cursed thing. Hold onto my purse Shigure."

I saw the lip-gloss lying on the ground a few feet away and reached down to grab it. Big mistake. As I grabbed the lip-gloss the three kittens came running out of nowhere and jumped on me. I lost my balance and fell face first into a ditch on the side of the road. Needless to say, I hit my head hard and blacked out for the time being.

**Reader's POV**

"Hatori, I think she's waking up." Hatori turned and glared at Shigure. "Shigure I am not blind." "Yes you a—" Yuki hit Shigure across the back of his head, effectively shutting him up. Aoi slowly sat up, blinking. "What's going on?" Hatori grabbed her wrist and checked her pulse. "You hit your head. Does this hurt?" he tapped the front of her head, "OUCH! Yes that hurts! What's going on?" Shigure reached out and touched her face. "You hit your head on the way home…remember?"

Aoi closed her eyes for a moment before saying, "To tell you the truth no…in fact the last thing I remember is my husband." Shigure swallowed a gasp/laugh when Hatori turned to glare at him. Turning back to the girl Hatori asked calmly, "Who's your husband Aoi?" Aoi twisted to look at Shigure and said, "He is!" Shigure started to laugh but at the love struck look on Aoi's face he stopped and said nervously, "Wait, she's serious!"

Hatori continued to examine the girl and said, "Yes I think so. Aoi, do you know who everyone in the room is?" Aoi rolled her eyes and said, "What kind of question is that? Of course I do! Your Hatori, and Yuki is there sitting next to Shii-kun." Hatori frowned slightly and said, "Okay and so Shigure is your husband." Aoi frowned at Hatori. "Yes he is. What's going on?" Hatori sighed and said grimly, "Aoi, I believe you have a mild case of amnesia. You can remember most of what you know but you've confused certain people. You should be fine in a day or two."

"Wait so you mean you're not Hatori?" Hatori struggled not throw his briefcase at Aoi. "I didn't mean that Aoi! I am Hatori and Yuki is Yuki. However Shigure is not your husband." "What! Why not? Did we get divorced?" unable to go on Hatori snapped, "Shigure, you explain things." Shigure sighed and said, "Yes master." Turning to his 'wife' he said gently, "Aoi-chan, what Hatori is trying to say is that we were never married. You and I have never had a relationship like that before. You and I are friends. Do you understand?"

"I-I think so…I'm sorry…" Aoi stared at Shigure pitifully and the dog felt a tiny prickle of guilt. He said hastily, "But if you want we can pretend to be married until you get better." The girl squealed and threw her arms around him. As he gingerly hugged her back he thought –_what have I gotten myself into? _–

**lol I finally finished chapter 4! Yeah! Well hope you people liked it! **


	5. Chapter 5

It was midnight and a full 3 hours had passed since Aoi had awoken and proclaimed that Shigure was her husband. Basically it had been three hours of hell for the dog. Aoi refused to let him out of her sight meaning she had set up her futon in his room. Now, Aoi lay half asleep on her bed while Shigure sat at his desk trying to write. "Shii-kun…?" attempting not to throw his pen and paper at his 'wife' Shigure said with a deadly calmness, "Yes Aoi-kun?" she smiled sleepily at him an said, "I was about to fall asleep when I realized I hadn't given you your goodnight kiss…Come over here." Frozen in his chair all the dog could do was stare at her. Kiss her! Her!

Attempting to hide his discomfort Shigure said gently, "Aoi-chan, you do remember that were only pretending to be married right? That means that I'm not allowed to touch you cause were not really married." Aoi's sadness seemed to fill the room but the girl merely nodded her head and mumbled 'okay'. Turning back to his work Shigure had just begun writing again when Aoi asked hesitantly, "Shii-kun…? Am I ugly?"

"No Aoi."

"Do you like the way I look?"

"Yes Aoi…you're very pretty."

"Then why wont you kiss me goodnight?"

"We're friends Aoi."

"No we're not. We're married."

"Aoi it's a pretend marriage."

"B-But! It's not fair…"

"Life isn't fair. Goodnight."

"Goodnight…I love you Shii-kun."

"…"

"Shii-kun don't you love me?"

"Aoi! GO TO SLEEP!"

"…"

"…"

Bright sunlight filtered through the window and hit Shigure right in the face. Slowly sitting up he realized that he must have fallen asleep halfway through his draft. Yawning he turned his head and blushed bright red. Aoi, fast asleep on the futon, had her kimono open so her chest was bared. As the heat flooded over Shigure he struggled to control his urge to take her right there.

At that moment the door opened and Hatori walked in with Kawana. They both froze and stared in shock at the scene before them. Shigure, who had leaned over Aoi to cover her up, looked like he was about ravish the sleeping girl. Hatori made a noise of disgust and covered Kawana's eyes with his hand. "Kawana, I think it would be best if you waited in the car for me. I'll take care of this pervert."

He pushed Kawana out of the room and snapped, "Shigure! I knew you were perverted but this has gone to far! Step away from her!" Shigure said weakly, "Haa-kun, its not what you think I…" he threw himself to the side just in time to miss being hit by Hatori's clipboard. "Don't 'Haa-kun' me! Now step away before I through my bag." Meekly, Shigure stepped away from the girl and stood submissively by his desk.

Mumbling about perverts and dogs, Hatori grabbed a blanket and tossed onto the sleeping girl. When she was properly covered he shook her awake. Aoi slowly opened her eyes and glanced around. Frowning she asked, "Haa-kun, what the hell am I doing in Shigure's room?" Shigure gave a sigh of relief and started to say, "Thank goodness your back to-EEK!" Hatori turned around and threw a shoe at him. "Get out!" needless to say, Shigure was out of there in two shakes of a tail.

Several minutes later Aoi walked out with a pissed look on her face. Turning to Kawana she asked with a deadly calm voice, "Kaa-chan…please tell me what Hatori said isn't true." Kawana, who had been leaning against the kitchen counter drinking tea, said, "Depends on what he said." Aoi continued calmly, "Haa-kun tells me that I, the most perfect creature ever, actually thought that this FREAK was my husband and that this morning he took advantage of that and attempted to rape me!"

Shigure who had been eating a pastry spit it out in disbelief and squawked, "What the! I never did such a thing!" narrowing her eyes Aoi said coolly, "Are you trying to deny these accusations? If so, then tell me my bra size." Kawana snorted and Shigure gulped slightly. Thank god he didn't know this answer—at least yet. "Uhhh…38 C?" "Shigure! HOW dare you! you were trying to violate me this morning! Come –**whack- **here **–thump-**you dirty perv!" the irate girl jumped her former best friend.

At that moment Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo walked into the kitchen. Taking one look at the scene Yuki rolled his eyes and proceeded to et breakfast. Kyo mumbled something like 'serves the perv right.' while Tohru burst into tears and tried to pry other girl off the already unconscious and half dead pervert. Hatori came out and stood beside Kawana saying, "You'll get used to it."

**Lol hope you guys enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

It was midnight when Aoi awoke to the sound of a thud. When it didn't happen again she slowly closed her eyes. Just as she was settling back the thud came again. Rolling her eyes the girl slipped out of bed and tiptoed to the window hoping that she wouldn't wake Tohru. Carefully, she raised the window and looked out. To her surprise it was a man who looked just as surprised to see her. In a low voice he called up, "Excuse me, is Kawana there?" Aoi frowned. Kawana was on the bed next to Tohru having spent the night after a long, tedious day of shopping. Who was this creep? In an equally low voice the girl snapped, "Who are you and what do you want with Ka-!" she let out a sharp gasp as she suddenly tumbled forward out the window. Aoi cursed herself for leaning out to far. She tried to grab the windowsill but her hands slipped.

Suddenly she felt herself being caught. Instantly everything thing seemed to explode and the man yelped. As the smoke cleared he found himself holding a nightgown. At his feet a beautiful white cat stared up at him with an aghast look in its eyes. A look of understanding lit his eyes as he said wryly, "There are more of you zodiac people? I thought that Kyo was the cat."

The cat's eyes widened but before anything could happen the front door to the house flew open and Shigure, Kawana, Yuki and Kyo ran out. "Hitachii! What are you doing here? What's going on!" Kawana was shocked but she couldn't hide the pleased look on her face. Before Hitachii could say anything a huge poof sounded out and then there was smoke everywhere. When it cleared, a very red and naked Aoi stood beside Hitachii.

20 minutes later Aoi, Shigure, Kawana, and Hitachii sat in the living room. Yuki and Kyo had gone to bed realizing that it wasn't even worth the trouble staying up. Kawana said, "So Hitachii care to explain what your doing here? I haven't seen you since…" she allowed her voice to trail off and Hitachii said quietly, "…the wedding. I know. But I was in town and I figured that I would come by to visit." Kawana raised an eyebrow but it was Aoi who gave the cool reply, "at almost 12:30am? If you guys are such close friends then why didn't you come to the front door? And while we're on the subject how come I feel as if there's something I don't know?"

Shigure sighed and said, "Aoi this is a complicated matter. You should just go to sleep and not worry your pretty little head over it." Aoi stood frowning and said icily, "oh well, that being the case I'll just see you all in the morning." She stood and stormed out of the room. Hitachii said dryly, "I see that Shigure is as suave as ever with the women." Kawana frowned out her friend and said, "You have the habit of making things worse than they are, Shigure." The dog shrugged and said, "it's not my fault, it's late and I'm tired. So what are you doing here Hitachii?"

Hitachii rolled his eyes and said, " As I was saying, it's been nearly an entire year since I've last seen Kawana and Rei. I need to do an analysis to make sure that they stay in good condition." Kawana narrowed her eyes and snapped, "You couldn't wait till morning for this? Good night." She stood and left the room. "Wow Hitachii, your still working wonders with the ladies." Hitachii glared at the dog and said awkwardly, "Shigure, might it be alright if I spent the night? I have nowhere else to go." Shigure sighed and said, "Sure, as long as my house isn't destroyed like last time."

The next morning Shigure walked into the kitchen only to find Aoi there spaced out eating toast. She glanced at him and smiled creepily. "Hello babe…did you sleep well?" Shigure smiled back at her relieved that she wasn't angry with him. "Yes I slept-wait a minute…did you just call me…babe?" Aoi giggled girlishly and stood. Slowly she walked to him and slid a finger up his arm. "Why wouldn't I call you that?" she allowed her finger to brush Shigure's mouth causing his breath to hitch. "A-Aoi? I think you've gone to lala land. Please come back. Hatori will be here any minute. He's going to think that I'm trying to do unholy acts…" he paused as Aoi leaned over and kissed his neck.

Shigure struggled to control his breathing and couldn't help but curse the girl for being a sleepwalker. It would have been so much better if she were a high school girl. Letting out a sigh he said dramatically, "Aoi, dear, I didn't know you had – what's that word that Momiji uses? – Oh yes, the 'hots' for me. But sadly enough I'm ah…too busy to engage in any morning activities with you." With those words he half heartedly pushed the girl away from him and onto a chair.

Having succeeded that he shook her gently, "Aoi? Aoi wake up." She continued to smile charmingly at him and turned her head to kiss his fingers. Shigure felt his resolve weakening but instantly remembered the beating he had received from Aoi just a few days earlier. Speaking in what he thought was his sternest voice he said weakly, "Aoi, I think it's best if you wake up right now! If not, I'm going to be forced to bring Kazuma here. You don't want me to do that do-!"

Aoi giving him a mischievous grin as she leaned over and pressed her lips to his cut off his voice. Shigure was stunned. Aoi was kissing him. It wasn't the fact that she kissed him that shocked him-after all who wouldn't want to? - It was the fact that he was enjoying it. The pressure of her mouth against his, the softness of her mouth…he made a move to deepen the kiss when his sensible side whispered, '_are you forgetting that we are in the kitchen? Or the fact that Aoi is still asleep?" _Shigure frowned inwardly and whined, _"Oh come on! Why do you always show up when I'm trying to have fun?" _ the sensible side of him smirked and said, '_it's fun to see you grumble now be a good boy and pull away.' _Reluctantly Shigure pulled away from Aoi and sighed.

At that moment Aoi's eyes seemed to come into focus and she stared at him confused. "Shigure why are you leaning over me?" the dog raised an eyebrow and said charmingly, "the better to…smell you my dear." He ended the statement by leaning over and sniffing her hair. Blushing Aoi pushed him away and snapped, "You're a freak Shigure. By the way, why am I in the kitchen?" seeing the look on Shigure's face she paled and whispered, "oh no…don't tell me that I was…sleepwalking! What did I do!" Shigure gave her an innocent look. "I'm sorry Aoi, I can't remember. Would you like something to eat?"

Letting out a growl Aoi snapped, "Shigure you're such a…turd! Why wont you tell me!" Shigure thought for a moment before saying with a wicked smile, "Do you reeeaaaly want to know?" Aoi nodded and took a deep breath. "Yes I would like to know." Shigure merely smiled and leaned over. The moment his mouth touched Aoi's the kitchen door burst open and Hatori stood there saying angrily, "Shigure what is that vagabond doing asleep-!"

Aoi and Shigure sprang apart both wearing guilty looks on their face. Kawana walked in and asked sleepily, "What's going on?"

**Welll I hope you guys enjoyed this one!**


	7. Chapter 7

Several days after the kitchen incident Aoi sat on the porch with Kawana gossiping. Apparently, the so-called Hitachii was Kawana's personal doctor. So he had come for some kind of check up. Both girls felt that Hatori's reaction was totally overrated. As Aoi took a sip of her tea Kawana asked teasingly, "So now that we're off the whole Hitachii and Hatori incident is there anything that you'd like to tell me?" Aoi flushed and snapped, "What are you talking about?" Kawana raised an eyebrow. "Oh so that day in the kitchen was nothing. You and Shigure were practicing CPR? Cause if that was CPR then you can call me Mary, Queen of Scotts."

Aoi blushed. "Okay fine. It was nothing. Absolutely nothing. I was sleepwalking, I woke up started arguing with Shigure and then it just happened." "So you just started making out?" Aoi turned bright red at this. "NO! I mean no, that kiss could hardly have been considered anything. It was more like a…a…love tap." "So you do love him! I knew it. When are you going to tell him?" "KAWANA! I do not love him! How can you say such a thing? I can hardly stand to be in the same room as him let alone love him."

Kawana rolled her eyes. "Okay so you don't love him, but you enjoyed the kiss right? And don't even try to lie! Shigure may be stupid and obnoxious but he is pretty hot." Aoi blushed again and knew it was pointless to deny it. Shigure was hot. He was hotter than Garry and that didn't happen to often. She nodded guiltily and Kawana smiled smugly. "See? Was that so hard?"

"Kawana you're supposed to my friend." I am your friend which is why I'm telling you that I think you and Shigure should go out. In fact the two of you should go for a walk or something. Where is he?" Aoi sighed and said, Ï think he's in his room writing or something." Kawana smiled brightly. "Well? What are you waiting for? Scoot!"

Meanwhile Shigure and Hatori sat in Shigure's room talking. Well, Shigure talked and Hatori tried to listen all the while thinking _what is this idiot talking about?_ Finally Shigure shut up and Hatori said absently, "by the way. You never did explain to me why Kawana and I found you kissing Aoi." Shigure felt his face redden but he said coolly, "why do you make it sound as if I was doing everything. Aoi was locking lips too." Hatori glared at his friend. "Aoi's too much of a gentle woman to be kissing you." Shigure let out a mock sob and clutched Hatori's sleeve. "HAAA-KUUUN! Why are you so mean to me! Why can't you love me!"

Hatori swatted his hand away and said grandly, "you are a total idiot. I couldn't love you even if I wanted." Suddenly the door swung open. Shigure looked up when he heard the sound of his door opening. To his surprise and pleasure Aoi stepped in. "I'm not bothering you right?" he shook his head and said despondently, "noo…you're just in time to convince Hatori that I'm a great person to love." Aoi raised an eyebrow and exchanged amused looks with Hatori. She replied, "Of course you aren't. The best person to love is me. Any ways, I came to see if you'd like to take a walk."

Shigure frowned and opened his mouth to decline but said, "Sure why not?" when Hatori kicked him sharply in the shins. Aoi smiled brightly and said, "Great! Let me go get a jacket." After she flounced from the room Shigure turned to Hatori with every intention of yelling but stopped when he saw the extremely serious look on his friends face. "Shigure, Aoi is like my sister. If you hurt her, I'll rip off the part that makes you a man. If you're not serious about her then don't start something that you can't finish." Shigure's eyes widened at the comment of 'ripping'. He squeaked out, "you mean you'll rip off my shmekel?"

"I'm a doctor Shigure. I know more than one way to do it. Now go. Aoi's waiting for you. And don't forget what I said." Shigure started to leave and stopped for a moment to ask, "Hatori, if I had gone after Kawana when she arrived what would you have done?" Hatori calmly took a drag of his cigarette before saying calmly, "if you had pursued Kawana you wouldn't be here right now. You'd be 6 feet under." Shigure paled and scuttled from his room.

About half an hour later Aoi and Shigure walked on a small path that led away from his home. The two talked about nothing and everything. It was as they were talking about their childhood that Aoi commented absently, "you know Shigure, I used to have a HUGE crush on you?" Shigure stopped her and said proudly, "who could blame you? I am pretty hot. The high school girls-!" he stopped when Aoi gave him a threatening look. "Shigure don't even finish that. But seriously. I used to be in love with you. It was when we were about 15."

Shigure raised an eyebrow. "Well that's interesting. Why didn't I know about this?" Aoi rolled her eyes and said, "HELLO! I was a 15 year old girl. 15 year olds don't go around bragging about their crushes. Besides, I wasn't really talking back then. Remember?" Shigure smiled mischievously and said, "Don't change the subject. So what was it about me that rendered your 15 year old heart aflutter?"

Aoi smiled slightly and moved closer to him. "Well let's see. At first I hated you. It was annoying to see you in the morning because you and Ayame were so full of energy. But soon I came to appreciate the fact that you smiled. You could have come out like Haa-kun. And then your smile pissed me off because I couldn't understand what I found so appealing about it." By this time she was standing directly in front of him and Shigure found that he was struggling to breathe.

Placing a finger against his chest she lightly circled it. "And then when you came near me I'd feel as if I had just run the mile with out stopping. My heart raced and I couldn't breathe. Any look sent my way had my blood rushing to my face. I could hardly stand being near you and at the same time I couldn't bear to be apart." Aoi was so close that she could feel the heat coming from his body. Standing here, practically in his arms-if only he would hold her!-, she knew that deep down she had never stopped loving him. She was a one man woman and no man made her feel the same way that Shigure did.

Shigure felt his stomach tighten. Aoi stood so close to him that he could feel the heat radiating from her slight body. He had never had a woman affect him so strongly. Right now all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and kiss her till…well forever. She moved even closer still so that her body was brushing against his lightly. He struggled for control of the way his body reacted. Curse this woman! Was it him or was her face closer?

Aoi reached up and boldly brushed the hair back across his forehead. It was so soft…she whispered, "And then all I could dream about was kissing you. The feel your mouth on mine. I could think of nothing else." Against her better judgment she pressed herself against him and held onto him. At first he tensed but soon he was relaxed and had his arms around her. His hand stroked her hair gently and he rested his chin on top of her head. Her head rested against his chest and Aoi didn't want the moment to end. However…

She looked up and whispered, "Shigure!" he reluctantly moved back half a step and said; "Yeah…?" she smiled and said shyly, "Shigure, you've missed your cue." He gave her a confused look. "What cue?" "The cue to do what?" she reached up and pulled his down as he mouth neared his she whispered, "the cue to do this…" her mouth pressed against his and Shigure thought he would melt. Then as suddenly as it happened it stopped. Aoi pulled back and smiled up at him. "Aoi! Why'd you stop?" she raised an eyebrow and said in a mock serious voice, "why did I stop? It was your move and you passed it by. If you want something longer then start it yourself."

She slipped out of his arms and was half way down the path back home when Shigure grabbed her hand, yanked her against him, and kissed her firmly. Aoi felt herself melting and allowed her mouth to part allowing him more access. His hands mapped her back and shoulders while her arms were wrapped firmly around his neck. Shigure pulled back and kissed her lightly on the neck. At that exact moment Yuki and Tohru rounded the bend on their way to the 'secret base'. They both stopped cold when they saw they couple. Tohru let out a tiny shriek causing them to jump apart. Tohru bowed and yelled, "I'M SORRY! IM SO SORRY! UMMM…AHHH…SORRY!"

She grabbed Yuki by his hand and dragged the poor kid back to the house. Shigure and Aoi exchanged looks and laughed.

**Lol I finally finished this chapter! Srry it took so long! **


	8. Chapter 8

"Aoiii!" Aoi turned her head and saw Kawana waving at her frantically from her porch. Aoi turned of the path and walked to the other woman's house. "Hey Kawana, what's up?" Kawana leaned over the rail and said, "Not much…what are you doing here? You hardly ever come to the main house." Aoi tightened her hold on her purse and said lightly, "Oh I'm not doing much. Akito-san requested an audience with me." Kawana frowned at her friend. "Well be careful. You know how Akito-san is." Aoi nodded at her friend and waved goodbye as she continued towards Akito's quarters.

Kureno met her at the door and Aoi bowed in greeting. "Hello Kureno. Is Akito-san here?" Kureno looked at her gravely and nodded. As Aoi passed him he leaned over and whispered so that only she would hear, "Be careful…he's not happy today." Aoi didn't answer but merely continued forward. A few moments later she was kneeling before Akito Sohma. "Hello Akito-san. How are-!" she was cut off by Akito shoving her roughly. Aoi landed on her side and Akito said cruelly, "shut up. I don't have time for your pleasantries. Just shut up and listen."

Aoi nodded numbly. With a cruel voice he continued, "Good. Now I've been thinking of you lately Aoi. And I decided that you needed a husband." At the horrified luck on Aoi's face Akito said darkly, "don't look too excited. You should be grateful that I would waste my time thinking of a monster like you." Aoi still couldn't move. Marriage! But to whom! She voiced her last thought aloud. Akito rolled his eyes and called Kureno. Kureno walked into the room. His eyes flickered to Aoi before he said quietly, "yes Akito-san?" yawning Akito said, "Bring Kazuma Sohma."

Shigure walked out of his room yawning. Going into the kitchen he found Tohru setting the table. "Hello Shigure-san. Did you have a nice nap?" the dog nodded cheerfully and said, "yes and it was all thanks to you Tohru-kun! However did you keep those rascally boys from waking me up?" Tohru gave her usual sweet smile, "I sent them to the store. By the way Aoi-chan asked me to tell you she would be back in a little while." Shigure gave a disappointed sigh. "Oh did she…I wonder where she went? What time did she leave?"

(What! That's it! Grl, I thought you had more this wasn't very interesting per say. And one question, I understand why Aoi's at the house but, what the hell is Kawana doing there! And why is she so calm about bein there!) (Hello! I started writing yesterday and I didn't feel like having Aoi get beat up by Akito...and Kawana lives at the main house remember! She is Hatori-chans wife!)

(Hello Hatori is rebelling against Akito by marrying Kawana then they should move out and live their lives. And when are we going to see kissing scenes between our characters, Shigure and Aoi, Hatori and Kawana I mean this is a sequel to a love story, right? ) (oh all right. If you want me to : ) I can't promise anything though…)

At that moment Aoi walked in through the door. Shigure grinned widely, "well if it isn't my…"he allowed his voice to drift off when he saw the blank look in her eyes. It was Toru though who asked the question in Shigure's eyes. "Hello…um…Aoi-san. Is everything…uh…alright?" Aoi's eyes filled with tears and she held up her left hand.

Kawana looked up at the sound of the door. A grin flitted over her features when her husband, Hatori Sohma, walked in through the kitchen door. "Googli bear!" she threw herself at Hatori

(Iris why am I caling him Googli bear? It's wrong on so many levels! Change it!)

and kissed him firmly mouth. After a moment Hatori reluctantly pulled away and said, "I never should have let you watch that movie with Kisa and Hiro." Snuggling against him Kawana said, "What are you talking about? Monsters Inc is such a cute movie. In fact on your next free day you're gonna rent it so we can watch it." Hatori rolled his eyes but said affectionately, "Whatever you say." Then his tone grew serious. "There was a Sohma wedding today."

Kawana cocked her head. "Is that a bad thing? Who's the lucky couple?" closing his eyes Hatori said softly, "Aoi and Kazuma." Kawana pulled away abruptly. "Hold on. Aoi and Kazuma! As in Aoi my friend and Kazuma Kyo's dad! Hatori, this isn't very funny." Hatori

(No the horror!1 My fanfic is about Kazuma and another girl!)

shook his head and said, "I'm not joking. I was in my office working and Kureno came in and said that Akito needed me. I went and it turned out that they need a third witness for the wedding. There was nothing I could do."

Kawana closed her eyes. This was not happening. Aoi had just found happiness in Shigure when Akito the infinite jerk waltzed in and ruined everything. Was it her or did Akito have a major in destroying people? "Where is she?" "She went back to Shigure's house to get her stuff. When she gets here I think you should go and help her move into Kazuma's house. Oh and I think we have an extra futon in the closet. I don't think Aoi will be interested in…you know…" Kawana nodded but her thoughts were far away…

(She better not be!)

"YOU'RE WHAT! Aoi please tell me you're joking." Aoi glanced nervously at the closed door and whispered, "Shigure please! Lower your voice…and no I'm not joking. I am now Mrs. Kazuma Sohma…" the weight of her words finally seemed to sink into Shigure. His girlfriend was married. And it wasn't to him. That just pissed him off more. He replied tightly, "How the hell did this happen? I come home expecting to find my girlfriend waiting for me. But no, she's at the main house getting married."

A look of shock passed over Aoi's face. She had never seen Shigure this pissed. Sure he got all snide when he was annoyed but then he covered it up with fake kindness and was basically a cheap version of Akito. But never had Anger clouded his features like this. "Shigure, Just please settle down. You're not helping. How do you think I feel? I finally find a half decent guy I think I can put up with and then Akito pops up and marries me off to the dojo master. How lame is this?"

She sank to the floor, dropping the folded shirts she had been packing. Shigure sat beside and taking her hand said softly, "It's not lame. This is Akito's way of being funny." Aoi turned to glare at him. "Funny? Honey, I think you've been affected by this a lot more than I have. And I'm the one who just got married! Shigure, this is not funny. The only thing funny about this is that Kazuma and I are in love with two completely different people. Oh don't look at me like

(Who the hell is Kazuma in love with!)

that Shii-kun. You know perfectly well that Kazuma is smitten with Tohru's little friend Hanajima-san." (No he's not! And he's too old for her! Stop this Iris right this instant!)

Leaning over so that his head rested on Aoi's shoulder he whispered, "actually I was wondering who you were in love with… **yawn** thinking makes me sleepy…." A moment later he was asleep. Grunting disgustedly Aoi shoved him off of her and he fell to the ground. As she threw a spare blanket on him she couldn't help but think Shigure was right. Maybe this was all some kind of cruel joke on her.

**So yeah…Aoi's now a married woman…so yeah…I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that great. School drains the life out of you… so yeah…I'll try to write a more interesting chapter next time…**

(That's it no kissing you got to be shitting me! Where's the kiss with Shigure!)


	9. Chapter 9

Snow fell silently on the ground. Through the kitchen window the man could see a woman kneeling on the ground. Letting out a sigh he went to the front door and opened it. A cold wind blew in. ignoring the cold he called out, "Aoi-chan, I think you should come in now. It's beginning to snow harder and your going to catch your death of cold." The woman on the ground turned and glared at her husband standing by the door. As the wind whipped her hair and snow around her face she yelled stubbornly, "I refuse to go inside! There is only one bedroom with one damn bed Kazuma. Where the hell am I supposed to go!"

Walking to his new wife Kazuma sat beside her and said patiently, "Aoi-chan, Akito said he was going to visit soon. The first place he's going to check is the room. So please just come inside. It would be even worse if you caught a cold." He offered her his hand. Aoi took it grudgingly and allowed him to pull her up. The walked back to the house together Aoi's hand being held tightly by Kazuma's. The moment they reached the inside Aoi let go of his hand and disappeared into the kitchen.

Aoi's POV 

I walked into the kitchen and immediately began to prepare some hot chocolate. This was wrong. All of this was wrong. Why am I here? Why am I married to this man I can't even touch? My face flushed and I told myself silently I didn't want to touch Kazuma. But the truth was…the truth was he treated me better than Shigure ever did. Shigure was all physical. If he couldn't touch me then he couldn't be satisfied. But Kazuma…Kazuma hadn't touched me once. Or tried to. He was patient with me despite the fact that I made it hard for him to be. And he treated me with gentleness. Shigure sure as hell never did that. "Aoi…?"

I whirled nearly spilling the hot chocolate that I had made. Kazuma stood at the doorway to the kitchen a puzzled look on his face. He saw the mugs in my hands and his expression became one of pleasure. Ashamed that he had come into the room as I was thinking of him, I stiffly handed him the mug and breezed by as he said a quite thank you. I tossed myself down onto the couch and proceeded to sip my hot chocolate. Kazuma had followed me into the room and he sat on the floor with his back against the couch.

"It's hard to believe that less than a day ago we were both single people." I sighed at what he said. "I know…but now…there's nothing we can do is there?" Kazuma turned to look at me and shook his head. "No there isn't." I closed my eyes for a moment…

…And opened them to find sunlight burning brightly across my face. Frowning I struggled to sit up and the blanket that had been covering me slipped off. Wait…blanket? I glanced around and my worst fears were confirmed. I was in the bedroom. On top of the bed. NAKED. I knew it. All these Sohma men were pervs. With the exception of Hatori of course. I jumped off the bed and found my clothes in a neat little pile beside it. I pulled them on not caring that they were dirty. Quickly I set off in search of Kazuma.

Kazuma's POV 

"Very good Kyo, your skills are improving." Despite the look of restlessness on his face Kyo's eyes brightened and his face flushed with pleasure at my words. I smiled gently. I loved this boy more than life it's self. Patting his head I said, " Get cleaned up. Your lesson is over." Kyo stood to leave but hesitated and asked, "Shishou, why did you marry Aoi? I thought you were happy with things as they were." I flushed slightly. What was I supposed to tell me son? That I was married against my will with risk of banishment? "I'll tell you why Kyo, because Akito is bastard. In fact all men in this damn family are bastards. Good morning Kazuma. Did you sleep well?"

Kyo and I both turned at the sound of Aoi's voice. She stood at the entrance of the dojo, anger radiating around her. I took one look at her and I knew why she was angry. Never taking my eyes off her I told Kyo quietly, " Kyo, I think it would be best if you went and cleaned up. We will continue our discussion later." Kyo sulked off throwing angry glares at Aoi. The moment he disappeared Aoi removed her shoes and walked onto the dojo floor. We looked at each other intensely and a silent challenge lay in her eyes.

Without warning she lashed out at me and I blocked her blow. "Aoi-san what are you -!" she ignored me and kicked me square in the face. A quick twist kept me from slamming into the wall. As I stood she glared at me and hissed, " Why the hell was in the bed this morning!" I stayed were I was and said calmly, " You fell asleep on the couch and so I took you to the bed. I transformed you since it was much easier that way and left you on the bed." A moment later she was attacking me and I was blocking her every move.

I hit her shoulder with my foot and knocked her over. She fell to the ground. However she did not stand up again. Afraid that I may have hurt her I kneeled beside her and touched her head gently, "Aoi-chan…?" she looked up and I saw that tears were beginning to fall from her eyes. "Why do things have to be this way Kazuma? Why did I have to get married to a man I don't love?" she reached up and clutched my kimono. Leaning forward she rested her head against my chest and sobbed. Helpless I could nothing but gently smooth her hair.

**Hmmm I actually like this chapter for some weird reason. I have a quick question, who is worthier of Aoi? Kazuma or Shigure? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Aoi's POV**

Later that day I stood in the kitchen cooking some rice. Two days into the marriage and already I was acting like some little house wife. I mean I didn't even get a honeymoon. Instantly my face burned at the thought of me taking off with Kazuma for "romantic" purposes. I attempted to push these thoughts from my mind by thinking of Shigure. I hadn't talked to him since I left his home two days earlier. A nervous feeling filled me and I thought, _this is exactly why I dreaded going out with Shigure. He's such a player. I bet he's off looking at high school girls right now._ These thoughts caused me discontent. Was this proof that I didn't love him?

I absent mindedly stirred the rice not oblivious to the fact that Kazuma was calling my name. It wasn't till he was in the kitchen gently shaking my shoulder that I realized he was handing me the phone. I took it silently. I waited till he left to say, "Hello?" the female voice on the other end gave me a small sense of relief. "Aoi! It's me Kawana. I heard from Hatori about what happened. Are you alright? Has Kazuma-san done anything to you?" I smiled at the worried tone that was in Kawana's voice. Lifting the pot off the stove I said, " Kazuma has been a true gentleman. I'm doing okay…I haven't heard from Shii-kun though…"

"Oh! That's another reason I called. Shigure is over here and he wants to see you. Can u come?" I glanced at the two bowls I had just prepared. "Sure I'll be there." I quickly hung up and placed one of the bowls of rice on the table. As I was leaving I bumped into Kazuma. Blushing I said a tad bit stiffly, "Kazuma-san, I was going to eat with you but I'm needed at Kawana's home. Is that alright?" he's eyes grazed over my figure sadly as he quietly said, "Whatever you deem best."

Less than 20 minutes later I was At Kawana's house. The moment she saw me Kawana said, "Aoi no offense but I think married life agrees with you." I glared at her and said dryly, "I've only been married two days. Where's Shigure?" Kawana laughed and led me to the living room. "I'm going to Hatori's office if you need me." I nodded and stepped into the room. The moment I saw Shigure I threw myself at him. He caught me easily. Far too soon he pulled back and said, "Aoi, honey, we need to talk." I nodded, happy that I didn't burst into tears.

We sat beside each other on the couch and he said softly, "the house isn't the same without you…" I nodded and cautiously grabbed his hand. "I missed you Shigure…" he nodded and said, "Aoi, I think…I believe it would be best if we took a break."

**Shigure's POV**

The look of hurt and shock on her face was enough to break my heart (the little bit that I had left). I quickly held up my hand and said hastily, "let me explain, you're married now. Though that hasn't stopped me in the past it's different." She withdrew her hand from mine and snapped, "oh really? Why don't you enlighten me?" I sighed and said, "It's different because Akito and Kazuma are involved. If Akito were to find out that we were seeing each other then we'd be in who knows how much trouble. And Kazuma is sort of a friend to me. He'd kill me if he found out that I was mooching his wife." Aoi stood and said sarcastically, "Oh I see. You're too much of a coward to admit your feelings out loud. I'm just something that should be kept secret. Is Akito more precious to you than I am? Is that it? And Kazuma? Why don't we just go up to Akito now and tell him to his face that I'm getting my marriage annulled and I'm marrying you? What's stopping us? I mean the worst that he can do is banish us."

I stood and tried to take her hand as I said nervously, "Aoi, try to understand. Things run deeper than that. It's-!" Aoi glared at me and hissed, "I'll tell you what it is. You never did love me. I was just the perfect excuse for you to have sex. I mean admit it. You can't transform if we do it and besides I'm the only one you can do it with. Rin and Kisa are too young." I gulped knowing she had hit the mark. I don't think I had ever seen her look more cat like than at that moment. Her long white hair stood on end and her large yellow eyes seemed to have slits in them. Her teeth, that were unnaturally pointed, were bared and nails seemed uncommonly long. Goodness, she was beautiful.

Then one large tear fell from her left eye. As it trickled down her face she said scathingly, "this will be the only tear I shed for you Shigure Sohma. I shall never speak to you again." And then she was gone. As I stood there I could hear Kawana shouting something. A moment later Hatori and Kawana burst into the room. In a barely civilized voice Kawana ground out, "So help me if I don't kill you right now. What the hell did you do to her?"

**Aoi's POV**

I ran. I ran from the room shoving past Kawana and Hatori. I ran on ignoring Kawana's shouts. I slammed into the front door effectively knocking it from its hinges. I ran, ran, and ran. I ran for what seemed like hours. The wind rushed past my face effectively drying my tears. After what seemed like forever I crashed into something. A door. I realized that I was back at Kazuma's house. I threw open the door and stood there feeling stupid. I had ditched Kazuma to go get tossed over by Shigure. What was wrong with me? Pulling myself together I quietly removed my coat and brushed the snow from it.

I was trapped. The man I thought loved me didn't. I was married to some freak with a dojo. I was trapped. Is this how my life would be twenty years from now? A few moments later Kazuma walked around the corner. "I thought it was…Aoi?" I stared at him stupidly and before I realized he was talking to me. "Oh Kazuma…did you eat…?" he shook his head. "No I waited for you. Would you like to eat now?" I nodded but didn't move. Kazuma took my coat from me and hung it up. Placing his hand on the small of my back he gently pushed me towards the kitchen.

**Kazuma's POV**

I sat beside Aoi and quietly my rice. She was spacing out again, something she did with alarming frequency. Who was this woman that I married? I had met her several times at the New Year's celebrations and she had always seemed nice enough. Now…now…I wasn't so sure. I wanted nothing more than to please her. After all wasn't that the duty of a husband? It wasn't as if I was any happier with this situation than she was. I had been in the dojo giving my lessons when had Kureno appeared. It was rare for Akito to summon me. I had gone to him and the first thing I noticed was the small woman sitting before him.

**Flashback**

_She was small and had all white hair. Akito sniffed slightly and said impatiently, "Kazuma sit down I haven't got all day. I trust you remember Aoi?" she glanced at me and I saw her yellow eyes. I did remember her. She was a cat just like Kyo. I nodded and sat down beside her. Akito went on oblivious to the fact that Aoi had scooted a little bit further away from me. Was I that alarming? "Kazuma I have decided that you have been single to long. It isn't proper for a man your age to be without a wife. I want you to marry Aoi as soon as possible." _

_My mouth dropped and I glanced at Aoi. She had cringed at the Akito's words and was avoiding my stare at all costs. I turned back to Akito and found him giving me a cool stare. "Is something the matter? Say something you big oaf." I took a deep breath and said, "Akito-san I thank you for taking my interests at hand but I think it would be wise if you didn't go through with this." Akito's eyes flashed dangerously but he said in a semi calm voice, "My word is law Kazuma. And right now I say that the two of you get MARRIED!" he yelled out the last word and slapped me. I barely felt it. _

_Akito sniffed and touching my hair said, "Kazuma, I only want what's best for you…do you understand?" I forced myself to nod. He gave me a cruel smile and said, "Good, because I was beginning to think that I would have to punish you. KURENO!" a few moments later Kureno stepped into the room. "Kureno go bring that disgusting old man who calls himself a priest." A few moments later an old man shuffled into the room. "Good day Akito- san. It's a pleasure-!" Akito threw a pillow and hit the man square in the face. "Shut up you old ruin. I want you to marry these two immediately. Well what are you waiting for!"_

_The old priest pulled out an old bible and had Aoi and I stand. Then he had us hold hands. My hands turned clammy and I reached out and captured one of Aoi's. It was small and dainty compared to my large one. The old priest began to drone on about something and I could hear Aoi's breathing get shallower. Then- "I pronounce you Man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Silence. There was no way I was going to kiss her. Aoi's face voiced similar feelings. Akito's roar came out of nowhere. "YOU WILL KISS HER NOW OR YOU WILL SUFFER THE DAMN CONSEQUENCES!" blushing faintly I leaned over and brushed my lips across Aoi's smooth forehead. We were now joined for eternity…_

**So yeah. That's the next chapter of Aoi. I liked it hope you did to. Honestly, Shigure pisses me off…just thought I'd share that with you…lol **


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Kawana was seated in Aoi's kitchen pale with fury. The glass she was holding was beginning to crack. "After you left yesterday Shigure almost died. If Hatori hadn't been there to stop me there would be no Shigure right now. I'm beginning to wish that I had murdered him. Gosh Aoi…I feel as if this is my entire fault. I pushed you to go after him…" Aoi rolled her eyes and said, "Don't worry about it. I didn't have to listen to you. Anyways…I kinda like this married stuff. I get to hang out with you more often." Kawana sniffed and said, "Thanks but I still feel stupid. By the way I was talking to Kazuma before you came to the door and he said that you haven't been eating. If you don't start I'm going to bring Tohru."

Aoi sighed. Sometimes friends were too caring.

Time seemed to run into itself. The minutes melted into hours and the hours melted into days. The weeks slipped by and Aoi found that she had an easy companionship with Kazuma. During the day she would do whatever household chores called her attention and at night when he returned from the dojo they would eat the simple meal she had prepared. They hardly talked but there was no longer the tension in their movements. One day nearly a month after the wedding Aoi said softly after dinner, "Kazuma…I wanted to tell you that in an hour I have an appointment with Hatori."

Kazuma put the book he was reading down and concern radiated from his being. "Are you alright? Do you want me to drive you?" Aoi blushed faintly and shook her head. Lately when Kazuma looked at her she felt her insides turn. "No I'm going to walk and get my daily exercise in. it's just a small checkup anyways. I think I'm coming down with a cold." Again that intense look filled Kazuma's eyes. "Aoi I think I should take you. Besides when you're finished it'll be getting dark…"

That fluttering feeling filled Aoi again. Blushing she said, "Nope. I'm positive. Well I better go and…er…change." Kazuma nodded and couldn't help but smile at Aoi's flustered movements. A while later as he watched Aoi walk away beneath the cloudy sky he wished he had been more firm about driving her.

"How do you feel?" Hatori asked Aoi as he checked her pulse. Aoi sighed and said dutifully, "well lately I've been feeling kinda weak and I'm hungry all the time. I can't seem to eat enough. And when I do eat I can barely keep it in my stomach. And in the mornings I feel feverish. I think I might have the stomach flu. Hatori why are you putting that stethoscope thing on my stomach?" Hatori frowned at her and motioned for her to be quiet.

Aoi sighed again and allowed her thoughts to drift away. Maybe she should have let Kazuma let her drive her. He was so nice. And he was handsome. All the Sohma men were handsome. But Kazuma…Kazuma seemed different. He reminded her of Kureno. Handsome and gentle. Was she starting to fall for him? Lately just one look from him sent her heart in fifty different directions. And… "Aoi?" she looked up and found Hatori giving her a strange look. Blushing faintly she said, "You done?" he nodded and said, "You can change back to your clothes. When you're done come into my office."

A few minutes later Aoi was seated in Hatori's spacious office wondering what he had to say. Seated before her, Hatori took a deep breath and said, "Well you certainly don't have the stomach flu." Aoi brightened and said, "Well that's good. So can you tell me why I'm all feeble?" Hatori took a deep breath; this was going to be difficult.

Kazuma sat on his porch and watched the rainfall. Aoi had been gone for an hour and he was wondering whether or not he should go pick her up. Just as he had decided that he would get her, Hatori's car pulled up into the drive way. Aoi jumped out of the car and dashed up to the house. She was moderately soaked by the time she reached Kazuma. They both waved bye to the doctor and Kazuma asked expectantly, "Well? Are you sick?" Aoi blushed at his concern and said cheerfully, "I'm perfectly healthy. Just a little sleepy from the rain. By the way look at what I found." From her large purse she pulled out a drenched cat.

Kazuma frowned at it and said, "That's nice. Now put it down so that it'll go away." Aoi's eyes widened like saucers and she pleaded, "Ka-zu-maaaa! Why can't we keep him! She promises to behave. And look isn't she adorable?" Aoi held the cat against her face and gave pouted. Kazuma rolled his eyes saying firmly, "you're cleaning up after

Her."

A few more weeks passed. Aoi was too proud to admit it but she was happy. Her days were full from caring for Gaoth (the cat), cooking, cleaning, and painting. She would do this after Kazuma left for work so that he wouldn't see. Then one day Kazuma came home early. He found her painting and an embarrassed Aoi had to explain her love for the hobby. A few days later she had awoken to find a new set of paints by her old ones.

Twice a week Aoi went to the dojo. It was rather fun watching Kazuma unseat the students. Then after his lessons the two of them would walk home. One particular day Aoi told Kazuma rather shyly, "Kazuma…don't get mad but I think that Gaoth is in the family way." Kazuma had stopped short. "What! I thought you took her to get neutered!" Aoi blushed and said, "I took her two days ago but it was too late." Kazuma sighed. "Oh Kazuma, I think it'll be fun to have kittens in the house. They're so tiny and-!"

Aoi stumbled over a rock and Kazuma immediately grabbed her upper arm. When she was steady he dropped his hold and gently touched her wrist. "Are you alright?" Aoi, red as a baboons butt, nodded and continued walking wishing furiously that Kazuma would hold her hand.

That night after dinner as Aoi painted a tiny watercolor of Gaoth, Kazuma sat next to the window. "A penny for your thoughts." Aoi's voice startled him. He glanced over at her and found her smiling at him from above the canvass. He blushed and wondered how she would react if he said, 'I'm just thinking of how earlier I wanted to hold your hand' or how about 'I think your absolutely beautiful.' Or maybe 'kiss me now before I die.' Instead he said, "nothing just the…dojo." Aoi looked slightly disappointed as she put away her painting equipment. "Oh…Kazuma sit over here. I want to show you something."

He stood and walked to the couch. "Wait here." She ran to her room. As he waited he absently petted Gaoth. She was sorta nice in a cat way. Aoi returned with a large brown bag. Sitting next to him Aoi said seriously, "Kazuma, I've wanted to tell you something for a long time. Promise me you won't get angry or ask too many questions." Bewildered Kazuma nodded slowly. What was going on? Taking a deep breath Aoi whispered, "Alright. Shut your eyes." Kazuma obliged, his curiosity spiked. Paper rustled and finally after what seemed like ages Aoi said softly, "Open…" Kazuma slowly opened his eyes to find Aoi holding up a tiny yellow blanket. A tiny BABY blanket with little ducks on it. Baby. Blanket. Baby.

Pale as a bed sheet Kazuma managed to say calmly, "Am I to understand from this tat you're…you're…" his voice trailed off and Aoi lowered the blanket pink from shame. "Pregnant. Yes…remember that appointment that I had with Hatori awhile back? Well…I found out then." "Aoi! That was a little over 2 months ago!" Kazuma could scarcely believe it. If what she was saying was true then she was almost 4 months along.

"I know! And I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It's just…I wasn't sure how you'd react. I don't know what to do…" taking a deep breath Kazuma asked weakly, "And the father…?" Aoi looked up then and a look of hate came over her features. "He doesn't know and I don't ever plan to tell him. If he couldn't handle me how do expect him to handle a child?" "A-are you keeping it?" Aoi sighed and said, "I want to. I understand that you wont have anything to do with it but…" her voice faltered when Kazuma reached over and cradled her cheek with his hand.

"Don't finish that statement. If you think that I would abandon you in such a fashion then you are sadly mistaken. I would be honored if you allowed me to act as the father of the child. Please let me Aoi…" he slid his hand down her neck and shoulder till it reached her hand. As the warmth of it enveloped her Aoi closed her eyes against tears and whispered, "Yes…"

**Sort of sentimental but** **it was necessary. I'm glad Aoi and Kazuma are becoming closer. I wonder what Shigure will do when he finds out that he is a father? **


	12. Chapter 12

"I think you like him." Aoi turned and gave Kawana a surprised look. "What?" the two girls were in Aoi's living room drinking tea. "You heard me. I think you've really fallen for Kazuma." Aoi rolled her eyes. "Kawana, I think you're being a little bit exaggerated. Kazuma is merely my friend. You don't fall for friends." Kawana raised an eyebrow and said, "You fell for Shigure." Aoi blushed and said stiffly, "That's different. Shigure is a womanizer. And he's sexy."

"So Kazuma isn't? Last time I checked he was pretty sexy."

"KAWANA! I think you should just stick to your own husband!"

"AHA! So you're jealous that I'm checking him out."

"W-what! Of course not. Be my guest and check him out all you want."

"I would but I think that I'd be dead before I gave him a proper look over."

"Kawana what on earth are you talking about?"

"Don't play coy with me Aoi! You're glaring daggers at me! And this is only from me talking about him. C'mon! Just admit it. You think Kazuma is sexy."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO I DON'T!"

"Very well, KAZUMA!"

Aoi was plotting Kawana's death by the time Kazuma came running in. Out of breath he immediately went to Aoi and asked, "What is it? Are you alright?" The sincere concern in his eyes made her dizzy. Why was he so caring? Kawana cleared her throat and said, "Everything's fine Kazuma. I called because I was wondering if you could do us a favor." He glanced at Aoi before saying, "Of course. How may I be of assistance?" Grinning wickedly Kawana said sweetly, "I want you to stand in front of the mantle and lean against it."

Kazuma stared at Kawana and wondered, not for the first time, if Hatori-san's wife was sane. Finally he managed to say, "E-excuse me?" letting out a sigh Kawana stood and grabbing his hand she said, "Here let me help you." He dragged him to the mantle above the fireplace and had him lean against it, arms crossed. He threw a desperate look to Aoi who merely watched them with a strange look on her face. If he didn't know any better he'd say that she looked…jealous? His mind was brought back to the present situation when Kawana grabbed the front of his kimono and opened it so that his chest showed.

"KAWANA! What are you doing?" all three of the people in the room turned and found Hatori standing in the doorway. He was glaring daggers at his wife and Kazuma. Kazuma gulped and was about to say something when Kawana cried excitedly, "Hatori! Perfect timing! Come over here!" Aoi rolled her eyes and said, "Kawana I think you should just stop whatever your doing." Bringing Hatori to stand by Kazuma she forced him into a similar pose except he had his hands in his pockets and his shirt was unbuttoned.

Hatori blushed lightly and snapped, "Kawana what the hell are you and Aoi doing!" Kazuma was blushing also and said, "I think this is ridiculous. Can we-!Aoi where are you going!" Aoi, who was leaving the room, snapped, "I'm leaving before I get sucked into this insane asylum." Kawana lunged forward and grabbed Aoi's arm saying, "Oh no you don't! Now come here."

She dragged Aoi back to her seat and said, "Look at Kazuma. What do you give him?" Hatori sighed and mumbled something about crazy wives. Kazuma immediately turned red and Aoi paled. What the hell was wrong with her friend? Kawana pursed her lips and said, "No one's leaving until you give me an answer. On a scale of 1-10 how would you rate Kazuma?" Aoi gave a defeated sigh and said, "What are we rating them for?" Kawana sat beside her and said matter-of-factly, "Oh you know, how sexy they are. Let me tell you, I give Kazuma a 15.6 and Hatori an 18.7…Hatori don't give that look. You know I love you the best."

Aoi let her gaze slide over Kazuma's figure. He was facing the window and the late afternoon sun played over his features. He gave a little sigh and turned to face her. He smiled slightly and said, "Are you guys almost done with what ever you two are doing?" it took Aoi a moment to find her voice before saying, "well…I give him a 19.9." Kawana gave a satisfied smile and said happily, "See? That wasn't too bad."

A little while later Kazuma and Aoi waved bye to Kawana and Hatori. The moment they disappeared Kazuma said weakly, "I don't know how Hatori survives being married to that woman." Aoi shrugged and replied, "Who knows? Kawana isn't that bad. She's was just…concerned." Kazuma closed the front door and said skeptically, "Making Hatori and I lean against a wall was supposed to show her concern?" Aoi shrugged helplessly and the two of them went to the living room.

Aoi sank into the couch and let out a sigh of content. Only four months pregnant and her back was staring to hurt. "Aoi, maybe I should hire someone to start doing the heavier chores so that your back doesn't hurt so much." Aoi smiled at Kazuma and said, "Don't worry. It's just a little heavier than I expected." She patted her large stomach and Kazuma reached over and placed a hand over hers. Aoi giggled nervously and said, "I'm going to see Hatori in a few days to find out if it's a boy or girl. Do…do you want to come?" Brushing his thumb across her palm Kazuma smiled and said, "Of course! Do have names picked out?"

Aoi nodded. "Yes. If it's a girl I'd like to name her Yari **(Yari is pronounced Ja-re)**…" Kazuma squeezed her hand. "And if it's a boy?" She looked at him and said smiling, "I want you to name him." Kazuma sat straight up. "Really!" Aoi beamed and said, "Yes really. After all if you're going to raise it then you might as well help me name whatever it is." Kazuma touched her face gently. What was with this woman? She was like a drug.

Aoi blushed at Kazuma's close scrutiny of her face. With a distant shock she realized that his mouth was merely a few inches away from hers. Without thinking she leaned forward the rest of the way and pressed her mouth against his. Kazuma froze for a moment before kissing her back. Would life ever be this perfect?

**Well…they finally kissed. It's a miracle! Lol it took forever though…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Several Months Later **

Aoi hummed happily as she bustled around the small kitchen making a pot of tea. The months following her first kiss with Kazuma had been the happiest of her life. The two of them had fallen into a love that Aoi hadn't even known was possible. To make things even better Kyo had gradually accepted her to be his new mother and together the three of them had turned a spare room into a nursery. Resting a delicate hand on her swollen stomach Aoi sighed. According to Hatori the baby was due any day now. A smile graced her face as she realized that soon she would be able to hold her precious baby in her arms. Well if it were a female. She rolled her eyes remembering how Kazuma had insisted that they wait until the baby was born to know the gender.

The teakettle rang and Aoi quietly went about preparing her tea. These past few months had also been sad. Shigure of course had found eventually found out about the baby and had been hurt and furious that she hadn't told him. Gradually however the two had reconciled and were nearly as good of friends as before. A glance at the clock showed it was 12:30pm. Standing she donned a light jacket and grabbed two lunches she had prepared earlier. Time to visit her husband!

**Kazuma's POV **

"Kazuma-kun!" Kyo and I stopped our training and looked up to see Aoi standing at the doorway to the dojo smiling happily. Pleasure filled me as I walked over to greet my wife. Her thick white hair tumbled down her shoulders and framed her pretty face. Her eyes sparkled happily as I kissed her gently. "What brings you here Aoi?" She smiled and brought forth 2 lunches. Her tone teasing she said, "I figured you had forgotten Kyo needed to eat. Hello Kyon!" Slipping off her slippers she waddled over to Kyo and handed him a lunch. As the two of them conversed quietly happiness unlike any other filled my heart.

Aoi soon returned to my side and handed me the last lunch. "Be a good husband and come home as soon as you're done training ok?" I nodded and reached out to touch her left hand. She smiled as our fingers entwined together. "I wont be much longer. See you in a few hours." I kissed her goodbye and waited till I saw her figure entering our home before turning back to Kyo.

**Readers POV **

Aoi entered the house and gave a sigh of relief as she sank onto the nearby couch. As much as she hated to admit it the small errand had tired her out. As she drifted to sleep a small twinge in her lower back made her eyes open. When it didn't happen again she shrugged it aside and allowed her tired body to rest.

Kazuma arrived home about 4 hours later to find Aoi fast asleep on the couch. Sitting beside her, he took one of her hands in his. Gently stroking it Kazuma said softly, "Aoi? Honey, it's time to get up." Her eyelids fluttered open and a strange expression crossed her face before she said, "Oh hey…what time is it?" Kazuma smiled and replied, "It's around 4:30. Have you been asleep the entire time since you left?" She nodded sleepily and said as she stood, "And a wonderful nap that was. Oh…weren't we supposed to go eat at Kawana and Hatori's house tonight?" Kazuma nodded and the two of them walked into their bedroom. "Yes but Hatori came by after you left and they've decided to bring everything here because he doesn't want you to travel around too much." Aoi rolled her eyes and slipped into the bathroom. "As if going 3 houses away is going to be considered travel!" As the bathroom door closed behind her the familiar twinge came back, this time with more intensity. Gritting her teeth Aoi waited for the pain to subside. There was no use in worrying about it now. Hatori would be there soon enough…

Half an hour later as the two couples were seated in the living room another pain hit Aoi. This time she was unable to hide it. A small moan bubbled to her lips and three pairs of eyes fixed up her. Hatori was by her side instantly checking her pulse. "How far apart are the contractions Aoi?" Hatori's voice penetrated through the pain and Aoi managed to reply, " They're about 7 min. apart now." Hatori frowned and snapped, "Where you planning on telling anyone?" After that everything was a blur.

**A few hours later,** **Kazuma's POV**

"Kazuma relax, the baby will be here before you know it." Shigure's voice penetrated through my anxiety. I glanced at him sitting there calmly on the couch. Well not very calmly. His hands shook slightly and his eyes held a great amount of worry, concern, and nervousness in them. I shook my head and replied coolly, "Perhaps you should tell yourself that!" he cracked a smile and said softly. " I'll be glad when this is all over." I nodded in agreement as a yell sounded from the bedroom. I winced slightly as another

Cry followed. Only this one was thinner, shriller. Shigure and I both leaped to our feet as Kawana stepped out of the bedroom smiling tiredly.

"The two of you can come in now. Aoi has a surprise!" Shigure and I exchanged looks as we followed Kawana into the bedroom. As we entered the bedroom we saw Aoi reclining on the bed holding a tiny pink bundle. Her eyes were sparkling wearily and her hair hung limply about her face but I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful sight. She smiled at the two of us and said softly, "I'd like the two of you to meet our new daughter, Yari Sohma."

**Aoi's POV**

I suppressed a giggle and handed the tiny bundle to Kazuma. He held our new daughter awkwardly but the look of joy on his face made me want to weep. Shigure looked on in awe and something akin to love. He would be a good father. I cleared my throat and said, "I'd also like you to meet our new son…Hatori-kun." The men swiveled to look at Hatori who stood beside me holding another bundle. Shigure stepped forward hesitantly and Hatori handed him the baby. Shigure looked up from the baby and asked, "Did you guys think of any boy names?"

I turned to look at Kazuma. He cleared his throat and replied, "I had thought of Kazuki…" I smiled. Kazuki meant radiant hope. Shigure smiled down at the baby and said gently, "Did you hear that? Your new name is Kazuki."

A yawn slipped out of my mouth and Kazuma turned to look at me. Giving me back Yari he kissed my forehead saying, "We had better let you get some rest. Tomorrow you're going to have lots of visitors." Before he could leave I reached out and squeezed his hand. "I love you Kazuma." He leaned over once more and his next kiss brushed my lips. "And I love you Aoi." Tears of happiness filled my eyes. My life was complete.

**Hey you all. As you can see this chapter was a LOOOOONG time in coming. And I am deeply sorry about that! Hopefully this one made up for my long absence! And just so you know the next chappie will be the last one. R and R!! And don't worry; I already have the next chapter written up so I'll upload it later today!! **


	14. Chapter 14

**7 months later Aoi's POV **

I was in the kitchen when it happened. I had been preparing dinner when I felt what seemed like a ribbon being severed inside of me. I gasped and dropped the pot of rice I had been holding. It crashed to the floor and the hot contents spilled around me. Tears began pooling in my eyes and that was how Kazuma found me. "Aoi! What happened? Are you alright?" He grabbed my arm and gently pulled me away from the mess on the floor before turning me around to face him.

An intense feeling of loss, loneliness, and freedom swept over me and the overwhelming combination of emotions caused the tears to spill over. A sudden understanding of what happened hit me like a ton of bricks and before Kazuma could react I was wrapping my arms around him. I pressed myself against him and after a moment's hesitation his arms slipped around me and pulled me close. We stayed like this for several minutes relishing our first embrace. Finally he said huskily, "You don't know how much I have longed to hold you." I smiled up at him tearfully and whispered, "Well you don't have to dream any longer…" He smiled back and after a brief hesitation he leaned over and kissed me. As the kiss deepened and hands began moving only two thoughts filled my head: How much I loved my husband and how thankful I was that Shigure was taking care of the children.

THE END

**YAY!! My Aoi is finally finished! I'm sad though since I've been working on this for so long…anyways Please leave a Review! Those always make my day ******** before I leave you all I wanted to share a poem I found online that totally seemed to go with the last few chapters of the story. The poem is totatlly NOT MINE so don't even think it! But I looked around the site and couldn't find the name of the author so…n e whos here be the poeme! **

**First Touch**

Heat of passion

Warm breasts

Oh so close

wanting

holding

touching

feeling

A careful kiss

Her soft curls

Her soft belly

Her soft curves

We touch

We hold

We caress

We feel

We become one

And I wonder

how could I

have gone

so long without?

- 10/8/97


End file.
